


Memories

by sirjotahan



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Established Kishibe Rohan/Kujo Jotaro, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, M/M, Post-Canon, Stardust Crusaders References, as close to canon as possible, cheesy af, hints of josuyasu?, implied past jotakak if you squint, jotahan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirjotahan/pseuds/sirjotahan
Summary: jotaro returns to morioh for a certain reason, everyone is excited.
Relationships: Hirose Koichi/Yamagishi Yukako, Kishibe Rohan & Kujo Jotaro, Kishibe Rohan/Kujo Jotaro, jotahan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> yo! i'm nate! i've recently joined ao3 and i'm getting back into writing as it's something i really enjoy. i'm just getting the hang of using ao3 as a creator so forgive any mistakes. you can contact me @ mr jersterr#3052 on discord!!

The whole of Morioh was a new place. And Rohan hated it. It was calm, peaceful, never shaken _all the time._ Never a moment of new inspiration. Pink Dark Boy had wound to its end months ago. It was bound to happen, but there was still lingering shock and sadness in everyone’s hearts. Even people that didn’t read it were shocked to hear Rohan Kishibe’s famous manga had ended and wondered what would happen next. The mangaka shared their thoughts in all honesty.

What _would_ come next?

Life was so boring now. The whole Kira situation was awful, yes, but it provided so much great material for Rohan. Being part of it, experiencing it all first hand, was a blessing. Everything he wrote after that felt so much more real. His characters seemed to blink on the page after that adventure he’d gone on. He had thanked Hayato on multiple occasions, for allowing his younger characters to grow, despite the boy doing nothing but being himself. But, it was all over. Everyone was trying their best to forget about it. Everyone but Rohan, who was constantly racking his brain for a new memory to pull inspiration from. It was so frustrating. Every day he wished for something new, something exciting.

* * *

  
  
At long last, his constant wishing seemed to get him somewhere.  
  
An annoying pounding sounded at his door, pulling him from his office where he’d been sat bouncing a pencil between his fingers all day. Babbling and bickering could be heard from behind the door, but it stopped as soon as the door flung open. A collection of voices called out to him,  
  
“Rohan-sensei!”  
  
Stood before him was Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi. A sigh fell from his lips. Of course, if anyone were to interrupt him, it would be a group led by Josuke, who he still hadn’t forgiven for multiple occasions. A sneer grew on his face as he spoke. “What do you want? I’m trying to work.”  
  
Their voices overlapped at they tried to explain to him, all three of them seemingly very excited over something. In the end, there was one phrase he could make out from their chattering.  
  
“Jotaro’s back!”  
  
A silence fell over Rohan. The boys’ voices seemed to fade out. Jotaro was back? Jotaro Kujo, had returned to Morioh? It sank in slowly and memories seeped in like smoke under a door. He was ripped from his thoughts by a hand tugging on his arm. It was Josuke. The three were hurrying off, pulling him behind. Quickly, he slapped at the hand on his arm before stumbling behind.  
  
  


Huffing and puffing, they eventually arrived at Morioh Port. Out of the three of them, Rohan was the most out of breath. He felt like he was going to pass out. God, why couldn’t they have just _walked_ there? Hands on his knees, he gasped for breath when a voice he hadn’t heard for months winded him once more.  
  
“Good grief…”  
  
Rohan’s eyes shot up to see Jotaro stood before him. He’d returned to Morioh. He had so many questions for him, but he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even breathe. The sight of the man took his breath away. Jotaro was already being crowded by the three teenagers and, if you looked close enough, the corner of his lip seemed to turn up a bit. Once Rohan could stand up straight, he, too, approached him. Their eyes met and it was like time stopped. To make sure it hadn’t, Rohan lifted a hand. A grin grew on his face and he was glad that only Jotaro was facing him to see.  
  
After a while, the group split. Koichi had promised to meet up with Yukako and didn’t want to be late, Okuyasu wanted to get to Tonio’s before it closed, and – obviously – Josuke was going to follow behind. Rohan was certain there was something going on between them; it seemed like it at least. In the end, the two adults were left looking at each other in silence. The first one to open their mouth was Rohan.  
  
“It’s been a while.”  
  
“Mh.”

As usual, Jotaro was a man of few words.

“Why’d you come back? So soon, at that.”

Then came an answer he’d never expect in a million years.

  
“You.”

* * *

Side by side, they walked to Rohan’s house. Jotaro hadn’t booked a room in the hotel yet and Rohan oh-so graciously offered his abode to the other. Once inside, the memories slapped Jotaro across the face. It had been months since he stepped foot in this house. Months since he slipped from his hotel room to knock on the younger man’s door at the dead of night. Despite the time, he was always welcome. He wondered if Rohan still kept a pack of cigarettes on the little table by his door. When they got inside, it was the first thing Jotaro looked for. Surprisingly, a small pack of cigarettes waited for him. How sweet.

  
Stepping inside seemed to flip a switch within the two of them and it was like nothing had happened. Their old routine took over them and they were shedding their jackets in to no time. Then, they fell onto their couch, Jotaro’s arm around Rohan’s shoulder. The silence was no longer just empty air filling the rooms of the house, but comfortable and soothing. It was full of unspoken love and sweet nothings. For a while it stayed like that, but Rohan never was without words for too long.  
  
“It feels like it’s been years since I’ve been with you like this.”  
  
Jotaro felt the same, he responded with just a hum of agreement though. Then, the silence fell over them again. They leaned against each other, revelling in the warmth they shared. Rohan opened his mouth to speak once again, but was cut off before he could even begin.  
  
“What’s your most precious memory?”  
  
Rohan looked up to Jotaro, who was blinking down at him with a look in his eyes he couldn’t quite read. All he could gather was that he was deep in thought. And he was. Rohan made Jotaro feel timeless. Like there was nothing to worry about. No danger, no matter the situation. Just being near the young man made his troubles disappear. He hadn’t felt like this in years. There had been just one other time he’d felt like this, and it always made him think back. Made him reminisce about a time and a place too stuffy for a school uniform, yet he didn’t take it off, surrounded by people he could smile around. There was no hiding with them; he just couldn’t no matter how much he tried. Whether he was beating someone into a pulp, or just waiting outside a hotel, his tough guy act was no match for those people. He held those memories close, making him wonder… just what memories did _Rohan_ hold close?  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You know, a memory you… cherish.”  
  
Jotaro expected Rohan to have to think about it for a second or two, anyone would have to, even if they had considered the question a million times before. But, a reply came swiftly.  
  
“That night we sat in that empty car park beside the shitty petrol station, the one with the broken sign, just… eating those awful chinsoku cookies.” As he spoke, a smile played on Rohan’s face and it was clear in his expression he was reliving the moment in his mind. Though, on the other hand, Jotaro looked lost. Surely Rohan had been through better things, maybe the first time his manga was published? Not sitting on the damp floor of a car park after searching the entire town for a serial killer plaguing their town only to come up empty handed.  
  
“Why? Out of everything, why… _that_?”  
  
Rohan looked up to Jotaro, really looked at him, and he felt his breath escape him. His green eyes seemed to gleam, twinkling like emeralds in the sun.   
  


“It was the first time I saw you smile for real.”


End file.
